Unforgettable Memory
by Retaliachan
Summary: This is a fanfic i wrote years ago. So please be nice.


**Hello there. My name is Retasu Hitome. My sisters and brothers would like to share a memorable moment in our lives. You see, we're not from Earth like you are. We'd like to tell you what happened on the day we left our planet to come to Earth. Along with meeting our mom and dad, Inuyasha and Kagome. So sit back and relax and enjoy the story.**

It all started in our house in Mint and I's room. We were packing and I threw a fit. "This sucks!" I yelled while throwing a sock across the room. "I don't see why we have to go into exile. I mean, we can take ourselves, can't we? Mint looked at startled. "Tell that to mom and dad." She said irritably. "They're the ones who arranged it." I lowered my head. "I know, but dad doesn't have to be so rational about it does he?" I said. Mint grabbed me and shook me by the shoulders. "OPEN YOUR EYES RETASU DAMMIT!" She yelled. She let go of me. "I don't like this anymore then you do. So less talking and more packing." I nodded and went back to packing.

Meanwhile across the hall was my oldest sister, Rin's room. She wasn't happy about moving either. "Damn it!" She screamed. I wish I didn't have to go exile. I mean, dad is off his rocker this time. I know there is a war going on but, I just wish we would stay here instead of moving to a new planet." She said. Mom came to the bedroom door. She knocked. "Rin, can I come in?" She asked. Rin sighed. "Yes, you may." Mom came in and sat beside Rin. "Listen, I know you and your brothers and sisters don't want to do this but, your father and I think it is for the best." Mom said. Rin sighed again. "I'll go with it, but I won't like it." She said. "That's my girl." Mom said. "Thanks mom." Rin said. Mom smiled and left.

Now next to Rin's room is my two younger sisters, Ichigo and Pudding's room. Pudding crying. Pudding was crying. Ichigo rushed to pudding. "Pudding stop crying." Ichigo said sternly. "We don't want dad to see you like this now, do we? It would get him worried." Pudding bit her lip. "I-I kn-kn-know b-b-but I c-c-can't h-help it-t." She wined. Ichigo rocked Pudding. "Sh sh sh. Dry your eyes." Ichigo whispered. Dad knocked on the door. "May I come in?" He asked. "Yes father." Ichigo said. Dad peeked in. "All packed?" He asked. "Yes father." Pudding answered. "Excellent." He said and he shut the door and left.

Now, on my right is my oldest brother Koda and of my younger brothers, Sota's room. They were already packed. Sota sighed. "Whats up?" Koda asked. "Nothing." Sota said. He looked at the window. "Alright, out with it." Koda said. Sota laughed. "You always know. I'm just wondering what is going to happen to us when we leave this place, 'our home'." "Hey, don't worry about it. Dad will make sure that we have a safe trip off this planet." Koda said. Sota sighed. "I hope you're right."

Now to my left is my two youngest brothers, Toma and Kyto's room. They were already packed too. Also they were arm wrestling. "1…2…3…bam! 1…2…3…bam! 1…2…3…bam!" They shouted in unison. "Hey, whats the score? Toma asked. "I don't know." Answered Kyto. "Huh, arm wrestle"? offered Toma. "Sure." Said Kyto.

Meanwhile in the halls mom and dad had problems of their own to take care of as well. My brothers and sisters and I were all outside playing hide and go seek while this was going. "Kagome, I've arranged the ship to come the day after tomorrow morning." Dad said. "What will happen to us Inuyasha?" Mom asked. "That I don't know my love but whatever happens I will protect you." Dad said. My sisters and I screamed. "Dad, come quick!" My brothers shouted.

Our mom and dad came running. They found Naraku and two humans that I haven't seen before. "What do you want Naraku?" said dad. "I came here on business reasons only Inuyasha." Said Naraku. "Inuyasha, whats going on?" mom asked Naraku looked at the house. "Boys, burn the house down." Naraku ordered. "Yes sir." Said his henchmen.

While the house was burning Naraku was laughing. "So long Inuyasha." Naraku said and he left. "Everyone get back!" Dad shouted. Mint ran toward the house. "Mint get back here!" Dad said. "My doll is in there. I have to go get it." Mint said. Mint ran inside the house. Rin ran after her. "Not you too." Dad said. Ichigo and I tried to go in too but dad pulled us back.

While Rin and Mint were inside there was so much drama. "Mint." Rin said while coughing. "Where are you?" Mint coughed. "Over here." She said. Rin went over to her and she took Mint's foot. Mint fainted from the smoke. "Oh Shit! We better get out of here!" Rin said frantically.

While outside the burning house, my dad was pacing. "Whats taking so long?" Dad asked. Rin came out of the house while dragging Mint. Dad and everyone else came toward them. Everyone except for me. I looked at Mint with disgust and ran for it to the forest. When my dad whipped around, I was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where did Retasu go?" He asked. Everyone else asked the same question.

While I ran into the forest, Uncle Sesshomaru spotted me and stopped me in my tracks. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked. I whirled around in tears. "That's none of your business." I snapped at him. "Oh I think it is. Come on squirt, lets take a walk and can tell me all about it." He said. I nodded and we walked together.

While Sesshomaru and I were taking a walk, my father had the whole town rounded up to search for me. "Ok, we'll split into two search parties. Kurama take your group to the left of the forest and my group will go to the right. Kagome you stay here with the kids. I don't want to lose you in case Naraku and his men are lurking in the forest." Dad said. "Good luck and be careful. Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll be just fine." Mom said. "Ok! Lets go men!" Dad said.

As Sesshomaru and I were walking, we walked into a clearing. "So squirt, whats on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well, the house burned down, Mint fainted, Rin got hurt, and Ichigo and Pudding go to comfort them with everybody else. Rin I can understand but Mint is just way too much, I'm so sick and tired of Mint getting all of the attention. That back there was the last straw. Now I'm here talking with you." I said trying to calm down. Far off I heard my boyfriend, Ruby and his best friend Kurama. "Retasu where are you?" They called out. "Oh shit! They're after me!" I panicked and ran off.

Kurama came to where Sesshomaru was standing. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Kurama called. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. "All we want to know is that, have you seen Retasu?" Hiei asked. "I was just speaking with her and she wasn't very happy, not happy at all. She went that way." Sesshomaru said. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Ichigo's boyfriend, Sapphire said. Sesshomaru nodded and the search team walked away.

While the search party was looking for me I fell asleep on a flat surfaced rock. "Any sign of her yet." Dad said. "Nope." Hiei said. Ruby looked down. "Ah, guys look down." The rest of them look down. "Huh?" They said. I was snoring so I couldn't hear any of it. " Good work boys! Lets carry her back." My dad said. That woke me up. "W-w-what?" I said fully awake. "You found me. But how?" I asked. "Your uncle told us" Kurama responded. I mumbled something very dreadful about my uncle and my father heard it. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh nothing." I said.

When we were all back at the rebuilt house we were in the living room sitting on chairs and couches. "Tomorrow we're leaving." Mint said." At we're going together." Pudding said. "Who we be our escort?" Ichigo asked. "We will." Ruby, Blu, and Sapphire said in unison. "How are we going to get there without those humans seeing us?" I said. "That's easy. We'll teleport." Ruby said. I smiled. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ I thought. " See you in the morning Ruby." I said. I walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth. Everybody's just dropped to the floor. "What?" I said. And I went to bed.

The next day, all of us woke up early. They day had finally come that were going to to this planet called Earth. "The day is finally here." I said sadly. "Any last words?" Rin asked. "A couple." I replied. "What are they?" Rin asked again. "Pudding, get over here now." I said. "Coming." She said. Dad and mom came into the room. "Everybody ready?" He asked with it smile. "Yep." My sibblings and I said. Ruby came in the house with a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry everyone, but we can't teleport, but we'll use pods instead. Hop in. We'll go in pairs." He said. We agreed grudgingly.

When we got into the pods we were kind of unsure about this whole trip. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked with Ruby sitting beside me. "Yah, why?" Sapphire replied with Ichigo sitting next to him. "Just wondering." I said. " So where are we going.?" Sota asked with Toma next to him. "A planet called Earth." Blu said with Mint next to him. "They don't have humans do they" I asked. "Uh yah?" Ruby said. "Ah man! We're going to be stuck in human formations aren't we?" Rin asked with Pudding sitting next to her. "Oh yah." Blu said. "Shit!" I yelled.

When we landed on Earth we made a hard landing. "Ohhh, my head. Where are we?" I asked. "On Earth." Ruby said. "We made it." Rin said pleased. Three vampires came toward us. "Hello, you all must be the new comers to Earth. I'm your tour guide Larry and this is Harry and Gary." The first vampire said while pointing to the other two vampires. I pulled Ruby aside and I was mad. I just didn't show it. "Ruby, I thought there were only humans on this planet." I snapped at him. "Yes well. It appears theres a lot to learn about this planet. There seems to a lot more to this planet than we thought." He said. "Really, well don't make the same mistake of underestimating this planet again." I said. "Yes maam." He said.

Well when we got into new home it was really nice. We put our stuff in our new rooms and then we crashed in the living room. "Well, our quest is over." I said. "You said it." Ichigo said. "I wonder what our lives are going to be like." Pudding said. "A living nightmare." Ichigo said. "Torture." Said Rin. "Hell." I said. "Whatever comes will come and we'll face it together." Said Mint. "Right!" Said the rest of us.

**Well there you have it. A story of a life time. Hope to see you all next time. My brothers and sisters and I loved sharing our memory with you. Hope you all enjoyed it. Bye!**


End file.
